Wish You Were
by blueaffection
Summary: Haley transfers from Stanford to Duke and there she meets again her best friend Lucas. She meets also Nathan, who Lucas has accept as his brother. But Haley's not as willing to forgive him, for making her bestfriend's life living hell for several years
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is it. My very first fan fiction in ENGLISH, I'm so nervous, cause I don't know how much I made mistakes while writing, but I hope that you can somehow figure out what I mean. So I would like to have some reviews, so I know what I need to be watching while writing the upcoming chapters. But here is this. BTW this story's title I got from Kate Voegeles amaizing song Wish You Were, you should listen that one. **

**Summary: Haley transfers from Stanford to Duke and there she meets again her best friend Lucas. She meets also Nathan, who Lucas has accepted as his brother. But Haley's not as willing to forgive him, for making her best friend's life living hell for several years, and Nathan's attitude isn't really helping the situation. Pairing: Naley, Brucas, Jeyton**

Prologue

Haley James was humming quietly at the tutor centre while she was packing her schoolbag. The lyrics of Elsewhere went blank in her head. Her latest tutoring session went horribly; the guy she was tutoring was typical jock who thought he was centre of the whole world. That particular jock was also one of the stupidest tutees Haley had ever had. And the fact that every other minute he was making lame as comment about Haley's relationship with Lucas; apparently in the holy world of jocks, girl and boy can't be only friends. Haley was trying to ignore those comments for an hour, and try to beat some sense in his head. Haley was getting so lost in her own thoughts that she accidentally dropped the books she was holding.

"Oh shoot", Haley muttered under her breath and picked up the books. When she got up from the floor and under the table she was facing the person she least expected to appear in the tutor centre: Nathan Scott. Haley stared at him for a couple of seconds before she came to her senses and decided not to look like an idiot.

"Can I help you?" Haley and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. Nathan chuckled a little. This was going to be easy.

"Well I hope so", Nathan said, but still Haley looked confused and started to put some papers in to the shelf where they belonged, "you're my tutor", Nathan cleared and now it was Haley's time to chuckle: "Yeah Right", she tried to get past Nathan, but he was shutting the doorway, "you're kind of on my way", Haley said but Nathan didn't listen. Or not.

"Look I really need your help", Nathan said and looked deep in to Haley's brown eyes trying to get some kind of a connection, but Haley just rolled her eyes, "What? Don't you believe me?"

"Ooh… it's not that. I know you need help", Haley sighed and continued, "I just can't believe that you would come to me for help" Haley tried to occupy herself by continuing the paper works she had already finished.

"Why not?" Nathan asked playing dump, but Haley was getting way too frustrated to care. This guy cannot be serious.

"Well for starters I'm best friends with Lucas"

"Then I guess that you need some help too", Nathan said and flashed his so famous trademark Scott smirk, while he was still making sure that Haley wasn't getting thru the door. Damn that girl is tiny Nathan thought while Haley was telling him other reasons why she couldn't tutor him.

"Do I need to go on?" Haley asked getting little red already. She gathered her things that she had apparently dropped while she was talking. She looked Nathan expectantly.

"You were saying?" Nathan smirked again and Haley brushed past him. Haley muttered something about self centred jocks under her breath while she was making her way to her locker. God I hate Nathan Scott.

* * *

"But mom…" Haley cried out. This couldn't be happening. She was not going to do this. But somehow she knew that she didn't have any other choice. Haley paced around her room kicking some of her things that had lost their way on the floor. Haley listen her mother only with half ear. She had already heard everything that she needed to. So many thoughts and emotions were running on her mind right now. God how could they. Haley heard her mom apologize about a 100th time but she was having other thoughts in her mind; Haley noticed an old basketball at the corner of her room. She remembered vaguely how she got that ball from the guys on her 11th birthday. It was kind of ironic that they gave her a basketball considering that she had almost flunked PE, because she wasn't really a sport person. Lucas, Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie her best friends were always trying to get her play but when they realized that Haley had no skills in any kind of sports they decided to give it up.

"…and money for gas. So are you sure you remember everything?" Haley's mom asked from her youngest daughter, who was now sitting on her bed just staring blindly her teddy bear Mr. Waffles. "Haley-Bob?"

Haley dried one tear from corner of her eye before she answered.

"Yeah mom… I'm still here, OK well… I'll call you, bye", Haley said and put the phone next to her on the bed. She just sat there for 5 minutes before she went to her closet and took some of her clothes and placed them on her bed, next she took dark blue suitcase under her bed and with a quick sob she started to pack her clothes. Everything was going to change.

* * *

"Pass the ball!"

"Luke up here."

"Come on… that was a foul!"

"In which universe?"

"Jeez I don't know, maybe in the one where I kick your ass?"

"Yeah right"

"Come on guys let's just play"

The boys were so wrapped around their game and argument that they didn't hear or see when Haley parked her full loaded car near the River court where they were playing. Since nobody had seen her yet Haley decided to look around; she just wanted to remember everything the way it was. Sun was setting and painting the sky different shade of orange. Haley made her way tot the table where Mouth sat and watched other boys play basketball.

"Hi Mouth", Haley said quietly. Mouths face lit up when he heard the familiar voice, but his face fell when he saw the sad expression on Haley's face. Haley sat right next to Mouth who was now looking her eyes filled with concern.

"Haley", Mouth started carefully, "are you alright?"

"No, I'm not"

"Haley?" Lucas's voice broke the silence between Haley and Mouth.

"Luke, I really need to talk to you… alone", Haley said when Lucas was close enough to hear her voice that was only little louder than whisper. Now also Lucas looked concerned. He had never seen Haley like this. He turned to look Junk, Fergie and Skills, who all nodded understandingly.

"OK", Lucas said and followed Haley closer to her car.

"Haley what's going on?" Lucas asked pointing at her full loaded car. Haley couldn't look at his eyes.

"I'm leaving", she said simply.

"Where? How long? To see Quinn? Vivian? Did you finally locate Taylor?" Lucas asked all in one breathe. Haley gave him a little smile.

"California, permanently", Haley answered quietly and finally looked Lucas in the eye. Her own were shimmering with tears. Lucas looked confused.

"What? Why?"

"Mom called me today and said that they had finally found a great place where they wanted to stay, apparently they got tired of travelling around and decided that it was time to move away from here and now we are moving next to my aunt Cindy", Haley said and tears started to fall from her eyes. Lucas was lost with words, and instead of saying anything he hugged Haley and she started to sob on his chest. Lucas couldn't understand. Haley's parents were never home, because they knew that Haley could take care of herself. Instead of being home they had bought an RV and now they were driving across the country. Of course they had asked Haley if she was ok with them gone most of the time. Haley just wanted her parents to be happy and she said she was ok with it, she really was ok with it sometimes she just missed them.

"But you don't have go, you can stay with me and my mom, I'm sure she wouldn't mind"

"It's no use Luke, they really want me with them", Haley sniffed on Lucas's sweaty t-shirt.

"But…"

"Please Luke", Haley pleaded.

"What about school?"

"You do know that Tree Hill High isn't the only High School in America?" Haley answered with an amused tone and matching smile was also creeping on her lips.

"Haha… aren't you a comedian", Lucas fake laughed but then get serious again. "But honestly Hales"

"Well my parents have informed here about the situation and made arrangements in San Francisco and now it's all set", Haley answered getting serious again. Lucas nodded and now looked sad along with Haley who wasn't crying anymore. "I really should get going, I've got a long road trip ahead."

"Wait! You're going to drive there?" Lucas asked surprised, "but it's gonna take like forever to get there and you are driving alone"

"Yep, mom said that I could come by plane, but I just want a little time to be by myself and think things thru before I get to the madness", Haley said little happier tone, but in her eyes you could still see that she was sad.

"OK I let you go in one condition; you're calling me everyday, got it? Every single day and I don't care if you are sick or something, because I need to know that my best friend is ok", Lucas said and Haley's face lit up. "Deal?"

"Deal", Haley said and hugged Lucas just one more time before she got back in to her car.

"What about the guys? Aren't you gonna say good bye to them?"

"I can't Luke, I don't wanna cry anymore, so please would you just tell them that I'm gonna miss them and call them as soon as I'm in California?", Haley said with a pleading tone and sat in her car.

"Of course", Lucas said understandingly and gave Haley one more quick hug thru her car's window.

"Bye Luke"

**A/N: So?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you very much everybody for your awesome reviews I really appreciate those and it's so nice have some comments. I got seven reviews and I never even dreamed that I would get so many, but it's really good so tell me what you think about. This is the first chapter. Thank you! I'm sorry I'll write better A/N next time :**

First Chapter

Haley wiped sweat off of her forehead. She was moving in to her new dorm. Haley looked at her luggage: two boxes and one big suitcase, which she had placed on the floor next to her bed. _That was last of it. _Haley went back to her dormitory's mini-size kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the counter. She drank what was left of her water and sighed. Of course the day she had to move in was by far the hottest of the year. And of course she had to do all the heavy lifting alone. _This is so my luck. _Haley cursed in her mind and made her way back to her own little room. Haley sighed again when she saw her two big boxes and suitcase that were screaming: unpack me!

"I hate moving", Haley muttered under her breath. She opened one of her boxes, "and I hate unpacking."

"Hello roommate!" Haley heard very loud and cheery voice behind her.

"Oh dear god you scared me, who ever you are", Haley said flustered and turned around so she could see who had scared her to death. In front of her was standing this really beautiful looking brunette, who was wearing gorgeous white silk top and dark blue shorts, with a white flip flops. And the look on this unknown girl's face was well- cheery.

"Yeah well that's what you get when you just brood and talk to yourself", the brunette and helped Haley up from the floor.

"Ok first of all I don't brood, second who are you?" Haley asked taken aback by this new girl's boldness.

"Oh… I'm Brooke and I'm your new roommate", Brooke answered smiling brightly and offered her hand.

"Right… of course. I'm Haley", Haley introduced herself and shook Brooke's hand. Brooke smiled even wider and let her gaze wonder around Haley's room. Her gaze stopped on Haley's luggage's and her expression changed from surprised to wishful.

"Haley was it?" Brooke asked and Haley nodded, "ok sorry, I was just wondering that, is that all of your stuff?"

"Yeah. Why? Is it too much?" Haley asked slightly panicking. _I know I shouldn't have packed all those tops that Susie made me buy or those skirts that Taylor-_

"No I have just as much… plus three suitcase", Brooke answered getting cheery again._ Great and I already started to freak out. _

"So I guess you don't need all the closet space right?" Brooke confirmed.

"Well I guess not"

"Great… so can I put my shoes in your closet?"

"Yeah sure, I don't really know you but, sure"

"Thanks", Brooke screamed excitedly and gave surprised Haley a quick hug, "we are so going to be friends" Haley shook her head and laughed when Brooke ran out of the room enthusiastically. _My roommate is officially crazy. _After few minutes Brooke came back in carrying big box. Haley's got larger as Brooke opened the box revealing at least 15 pair of shoes. This was all new to Haley, yes she had girl friends in California, but none of them was like really into shopping and all that girly stuff that Brooke apparently was. Haley's friends were more into talking like movies and music not shopping and clothes.

"You have gotta be kidding me", Haley muttered under her breath so Brooke wouldn't hear. At least this was different.

"Ok… so I'm gonna put these over th- what are those?" Brooke asked slightly interested and pointed one of Haley's opened box. Haley let her gaze wonder to her box where she kept all of her books.

"Those are my books", Haley answered smiling. Brooke nodded and started to turn her head a little bit and wrinkled her eyes. Haley looked at Brooke conserned.

"You know those things that you open and read… some kind of help you get through high school and college… ring a bell", Haley cleared thinking that there was no way she would spend this year stuck with a girl who didn't know left from right.

"I know what books are I'm not that dum, It's just that that one looks like one of the Stainberg book's"

"You mean Steinbeck?"

"Yeah that guy"

"It is. Why? You like his stuff?"

"Yeah sure as much as you can like some dead writer who your boyfriend talks like non stop… I swear if that guy wasn't a guy I would so be jealous", Brooke stated with a little laugh and put one of her Jimmy Choos in Haley's closet. "Remember not to hurt these little babies" Haley nodded and tried her hardest not to laugh as Brooke kept going.

"Please don't tell me that you also listen some lame ass loser rock, because if you do, then you are much too much a like with my Broody", she continued and started to clean one of her favourite boots. "Oh and please don't touch these either, clear?"

"Crystal, and actually I don't. I listen more like country and something like that, you know Sheryl Crow, Michelle Branch, The Wreckers, Martina McBride"

"Actually I don't, but still you are way too much alike with my Broody: you read- books" Brooke defined, "you listen music nobody else minus P. Sawyer slash me has ever heard of, you're nerd…"

"Wooh… stop right there… who told you I was nerd or do I just look like one?" Haley asked little offended by Brooke's comment.

"No you don't, but I got to tell you, no one un-nerdy person reads Stainberg… for fun", Brooke cleared and blowed some dust off of her shoes.

"Whatever… and roomiegirl, please don't tou-"

"Okay Brooke I got it, I won't touch your shoes", Haley laughed when Brooke started to remind her again. Brooke flipped her hair as she turned to look at Haley who, wasn't looking at Brooke anymore, she was putting some framed pictures on her nightstand. In one she was with some guy and they looked like they were around seven or eight years old and in the other one she was wearing her cheerleader uniform, there were also other cheerleaders and jocks in the picture and above them was a big sign that said…

"Stanford?" Brooke asked confused, Haley took her gaze away from the pictures and smiled at Brooke.

"Yeah… I transformed here this year", Haley answered and put some of her now so famous Steinbeck books on the top drawer of her nightstand. "You didn't know?" Brooke shook her head.

"No.. I just thought that you weren't in any of my classes last year, but ok… why did you transformed? I mean Stanford is like really great school, or so I've heard… so what are you doing here. Oh god that just came out the wrong way I just meant that… I mean I didn't mean that I don't want you here, because you seem like a really cool even though I don't really know you and you let me use your closet so that is always plus", Brooke rambled all in one breath and the look on Haley's face was priceless.

"Damn girl, you ramble even more than I do", Haley stated with a grin on her face and a little silence landed between these two girls and somehow they both knew that their quickly bonded friendship was going to be very special.

"This is getting a little too quiet for me, can we please talk?" Brooke was usually were loud, cheery and talkative with people, but now she wasn't and even worse in this situation was that she didn't know why.

"Oh sorry, it's just that I spent last summer watching over my sister triplet boys so I'm just enjoying the silence"

"Ooh so…" Brooke started not knowing how to continue. Then her gaze met Haley's, "not cool"

"It was crazy… anyway, do you have many siblings?"

"None"

"None? As in not even one", Haley asked slightly surprised.

"No, but I consider my friends as my family so that brings me to my question", Brooke noted and lift her gaze from her shoes and smiled brightly. "Do you want to be a part of it?"

"Where the hell is Brooke?" Lucas Scott wondered out loud same time he was flipping through the menu in Duke's campus cafeteria. "And Nathan's late too"

"Don't worry she's probably just doing the same things she does every year when she's moving in to new dorm", Peyton answered calmly and took sip of her coke. This was just the normal Lucas; always worried about everything that considered his girlfriend.

"Which are?"

"Just trying to find a place for all of her clothes especially for her shoes…"

"I told her not to pack six suitcases…" Lucas mumbled under his breath.

"…probably captivating ¾ of the dorm…"

"I've told you there such thing as equality doesn't exist"

"And definitely… driving her new roommate crazy"

"And she needs to relax", Lucas finished and put the menu down. Peyton gave Lucas little concerned look.

"_And _I can guarantee you; if you'll say those words to Brooke she will not be here next year… actually scratch that, because she will be here, just not with us", Peyton finished smiling sweetly at Lucas. Peyton and Brooke moved Tree Hill two weeks after Haley left. They had joined the cheerleading squad and Lucas had his eyes on Brooke, from the moment he saw her. Nathan and Peyton had had this whole "dating" kind of thing, but they decided just to be friends. Or actually Peyton got sick of Nathan's attitude and jerkiness. When the Ravens were halfway through the season Nathan and Lucas decided to put all the crap behind them and try to actually win the championship. They started to hang out together more and more, and soon they found themselves calling each other brothers. By that time Brooke and Lucas were already dating, Peyton was dating one of the Ravens basketball players Jake and Nathan was hooking up with every girl he got a chance with, which meant almost the entire female population of Tree Hill High excluding teachers.

Peyton grabbed her sketching from her bag and started to put final touches on her newest comic strip, which was also going to be on this year's first school paper. Lucas was already dialling Brooke's number when Peyton's phone started to ring. Peyton sighed annoyed; she didn't like it when her drawing got interrupted.

"It's her"

, she smiled before she answered, "Hello B. Davis" Lucas tried to hear what his girlfriend was saying, but as usual she was talking so fast that even Peyton had to do some work, so she would know what her best friend was talking about. "Yeah sure you can bring your new roommate, ok see you soon… bye", Peyton said and put her cell phone back to her bag.

"Is she coming?" Lucas asked eagerly.

"Down boy and take a cold shower, and yes she is coming and…"

"You know what I think; I liked you better when you were all dark and broody, this new sarcastic snappy version, doesn't really work for me"

"…and she said that I need to tell you and I quote: 'Tell broody that I'm also bringing my new roommate and she is like female version of him and that he better not fell for her or I will take my 4 inch stilettos and'"

"Ok I got the idea"

"Her words not mine"

"Not talking about me there aren't you?" the sound of Brooke's voice broke their starting argument.

"Hi, Pretty girl", Lucas said and gave Brooke a light kiss on the lips. "I missed you" Brooke gave him another kiss.

"You better"

"Ok you two stop it", Peyton cut in before the couple started to get a little heavier. Peyton looked around for Brooke's new roommate. But Brooke appeared to be there alone. "Brooke? Where is your roommate?"

Brooke sat next to Peyton before she grabbed the menu from Lucas's hands and flipped it open. Lucas shook his head and turned to look around for his brother who was late again as usual.

"Ooh she needed to use the bathroom, she'll be here right…"

"Brooke?"

"..Away. See I told you this is-", but Brooke couldn't continue, because Haley and Lucas were staring at each other. Brooke and Peyton looked from Haley to Lucas, who both had disbelieving look on their faces. Brooke turned her attention back to Peyton "a complete catastrophe he is already falling for her"

"Luke?"

"Hales?"

Lucas got up from his seat and Haley jumped in his arms and sobbed against his chest. Haley had never even in her wildest dreams pictured that she was going to see Lucas there on her first day. Sure she knew that Lucas was attending Duke University, but she hadn't said anything about transferring, because she wanted to surprise him and by the look on his face, he definitely was surprised.

Peyton and Brooke looked each other even more confused, when these two old friends were hugging and Haley was crying tears of happiness against his grey t-shirt. Haley's sobs soon turned to laughs and the confused looks on Brooke and Peyton's faces were getting even bigger.

"Are you Brooke's new roommate?" Lucas asked and wiped away few tears that were still rolling down on Haley's cheek. Haley gave him a small smile before she let go of Lucas and sat next to him.

"I transferred here", Haley answered as she was trying to get herself together.

"Why?"

"It's kind of a long story that you'll hear later" Haley said simply and smiled happy. "What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah I'm rooming with my boyfriends' ex-lover of something", Brooke muttered under her breath, unfortunately Haley and Lucas both heard that and their responses were exactly what Brooke didn't expect.

"What? Ew!" Haley said and looked from Brooke to Lucas with disgusted expression, "he's like my brother!"

"Just what I thought, she's my best friend"

"Wait, what?" Brooke and Peyton said together.

"Haley's my best friend, the one who is on that framed picture that I keep on my nightstand",

Lucas explained to his girlfriend. Peyton started to laugh a little, because of Brooke's funny behaviour. Haley looked a little uncomfortable so Peyton decided to break the ice.

"Hi Haley, it's nice to meet you. I'm Peyton Sawyer Brooke's best friend", Peyton said and held her hand for Haley, who gladly took the offer.

"Hi I'm Haley… Lucas's best friend", Haley said back laughing. "Well I'm not gonna introduce myself to you Brooke anymore, but I can guarantee you I've always seen Lucas as my best friend so, you have nothing to worry about and the things that he told me about you on the phone or e-mail were really…"

"Haley", Lucas said loudly, "you're rambling", Haley got a little red; she was always this way with new people, very nervous.

"So Peyton what's your major?" They started to talk about school and Haley got to know more about Brooke and Peyton. They had been friends since they were little. Brooke was majoring fashion and Peyton art. So after a little while, Haley started to tell a little embarrassing stories from their past and Lucas's face was turning red.

"So the he decided to walk right through the park so nobody would see him, unfortunately this little drumhead here did not realize that it was time for Tree Hill's annual Park Parade and there he was standing in front of our schools coach in his birth suit", Haley finished her story and both Brooke and Peyton were almost rolling on the ground laughing.

"Haley I thought that you said you were finished when you told them about summer 2004", Lucas whined.

"Yeah well… I like to watch you suffer", Haley said back.

"You got anything else Haley?" Brooke asked while she was trying to get her voice back after all the laughing.

"Well actually there was this one time when…" Haley started, but she was interrupted by some tall figure.

"Sorry I'm late I just got sidetracked by this totally hot", this boy started to explain. Haley turned around and she recognized who was the talking person.

"Nathan?"

"Haley?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh I got reviews again. Hih I'm so excited. But thank you so much again to all those who had decided to read this story and review and all. But anyway here is the second chapter and it's a little shorter, but I hope it's ok. Reviews again would be very nice. So here is the Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

The sun was shining through Haley's dorm room's window when she waked up early the following morning. She was pretty tired, and the moving in was the one to blame. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. The memories from last day came back to her mind.

"_Nathan?"_

_"Haley?"_

_"Lucas?" they both said at the same time. Nathan and Haley turned their attention from another to Lucas, who was getting by the look on his face, very uncomfortable. Haley had no idea that Lucas was being this friendly with Nathan, who would've practically forget that Haley even existed, if Lucas wasn't so loud about his best friend. _

_"Okay, so let me tell you that…"_

_"Bro, what's going on?" Nathan asked really confused. "What is she doing here?"_

_"Bro?" Haley said not believing her ears and the looks she was giving Lucas were dark enough to burn holes. Lucas was trying to find real words. Haley on the other hand couldn't believe that her best friend really have the nerve not tell her that he was in good terms with his long hated brother, who had made his life practically living hell for several years. Haley gave a quick glance to Brooke and Peyton, who were looking just as surprised as she was, but in fact a totally different reason. "I think I'm gonna go now", Haley said and brushed past Nathan._

_For awhile Lucas just sat there think about his own stupid ness, before Brooke hit him in the arm and he decided to go after Haley. _

_"So Scott", Peyton said and got Nathan's full attention. "What's your deal with this Haley girl and more important, why is she so upset to see you?"_

_Peyton was not quite right, because right now Haley wasn't upset because Nathan was there; she was upset because Lucas had not once mentioned that his brother was now "officially" called brother. _

_"Hales wait!" Lucas yelled across the yard to Haley who was walking as fast as she could. Haley didn't make any kind of movement to stop, actually it was the opposite; she just quickened her pace. Lucas sighed and ran after her. He grabbed her hand and they both stopped._

_"When did you plan on telling me about this?" Haley asked looking hurt._

_"I don't know, but I was going to tell you soon"_

_"Yeah right, you are just saying that now, because you got caught"_

_"Haley please just lis-"_

_"Why do I believe that I would've gotten to know about your situation with your dear little brother at your and Brooke's wedding if I hadn't transferred. You would've probably been just like: 'Hi Haley! Nice to see you, you remember my best man and Brother Nathan, right? Well guess not… have great time, thanks for coming'"_

_"Can I talk for a second please?"_

_"I don't know it depends, are you going to lie to me or just keep things from me this time"_

_"Ok so like two weeks after you left Brooke and Peyton moved in Tree Hill and I started to hang out with both of them. They're the one's that got me and Nate at least be civil around each other and while basketball season went forward Me and Nate decided to put all that crap behind us and blame the real deal; Dan", Lucas explained. _

_"Luke that is really great and all, but I'm not upset because you are friends with Nathan, I'm upset because you didn't tell me about did for almost four years"_

_"I just didn't want to confuse you and I didn't know if it would be that important, because you know he was just usual part of my life so it didn't even come to my mind that you didn't know about it", Lucas answered the best way he could, because frankly he didn't even know why didn't tell Haley about Nathan._

After that Haley had decided to go back to her dorm to cool of. Brooke came back when the sun was already setting and Haley asleep. Haley stretched a little before she got up and checked the time 6:30. Great, Haley thought and get up. She went to her closet and took her favorite sweat pants and some random tank top, she went to the bathroom to change and grabbed a bottle of water from the little fridge and went for a run.

Haley wasn't much of an athlete, but since she joined the cheerleading squad, she ran few times a week mile or two. She didn't actually even know how much she ran per week she just ran when she was feeling like it and today she was. She had ran two some park near the campus when she realized she didn't have any music. _Crap, how did I forget my ipod._

"I would've never taken you as a runner", a very familiar voice came behind her. Haley stopped running and turned around. "Then again I never thought you could have an ass like that, but I guess I was wrong", Nathan continued and flashed his famous Scott smirk. Haley sighed; _you have got to be kidding._

"Well you don't really know me", Haley answered back and started to walk, because she didn't actually have anything say to him, but apparently he did because he catch up to her and started to walk with her.

"Well maybe I need to get to know you"

"Well maybe you should consider not following me"

"Why are you being so rude", Nathan asked faking to be a little hurt.

"I just have nothing to say to you that's all"

"Aaah… so you're mad at me"

"Yes, maybe I don't know", Haley answered honestly. She really didn't know what to think about Nathan. She only knew one Nathan who had tried to make Lucas quit the team numerous times. He had blackmailed him, beaten him, wreck the Rivercourt along with other things. Oh but apparently he was perv.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"You can't be seriously asking that question", Haley said getting a little frustrated and stopped, "Okay lets take a trip down to the memory lane; do you remember the times when you decided to mock and humiliate him in front of everyone of those times when you decided to through a few punch and I needed to take care of him and lie to her mom about his both black eyes-"

"Damn, how did you do that?"

"So not the point right now, where was I, yeah right… do you remember the times you decided to slash all of his tires and break the windows or maybe you do remember the times when you completely ignored him during a basketball game when you knew that he was great player. Ring a bell"

"Maybe, ok fine, yes I remember", Nathan answered.

"So maybe, you should change the attitude and realize what my problem is with you", Haley said and started to walk again.

"I heard that you cheer", Nathan yelled after her and cached up with her again.

"From who?" Haley simply asked not bothering to look at him.

"Brooke. I never would've guessed that you would become a cheerleader I mean you're nerd"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you've changed"

"I haven't"

"Well maybe I've changed"

"Or maybe not, since I haven't really either"

"So you're better than everyone else?"

"I didn't say that I just said, and this conversation tells me that I'm right"

"When did you become a bitch?"

"I don't know when did you become an ass? Oh that's right, you've always been one"

"Look who's talking', you know absolutely nothing about me and you are already judging me like there is no tomorrow"

"Like there is no tomorrow, sweet are you big fan of Paula Abdul's?"

"I don't know you tell me since you know so much about me?"

"When did I claim that?"

"Maybe the time when you decided to enumerate my whole life"

"If that's the case then your life has been very short and plain"

"You're the one to talk, your whole life has being living through Lucas, and you're just his sidekick nothing more"

"Yeah right, speaking of sidekick's where is yours, you know the nameless girl you decided to fuck number 93?"

They both stared at one other for a moment. Haley didn't know what got to her when she said all those things that she did, but somehow she didn't care or regret any of those words. Nathan on the other hand was sometimes like this, but not with girls.

"What if we just live our separate lives and don't speak each other?"

"Fine by me"

"Fine", Haley said and she started to run back to campus. Now her day officially sucked. Damn Nathan Scott

* * *

"Brooke I'm not wearing that top its first day of school, I wanna make good expression"

"What is wrong with this?"

"I don't know, perhaps the fact that it's suppose to be lingerie not casual top"

"So casual is lame, this is hot"

"What ever I'm wearing these", Haley said and held up one of her favorite cream white pretty simple top, her dark chocolate brown and beige striped cardigan, that had pretty low v-neck, so her top, could be seeing. "But I don't know what to wear with these"

"Hold on a second", Brooke screamed and to her room and soon she run to Haley's room and then she came back. She was holding dark blue jeans and brown boots. "These will look great on you" Haley took a look at Brooke's clothes, they were definitely approval and she loved those shoes.

"Brooke are you sure? Because I can look something from my own-"

"Not another word Tutor girl", Brooke had started to call her Tutor Girl since she found out that Haley had been a tutor in High School. "You let me use your closet; I let you use my clothes"

"Okay thanks Brooke"

"No problem now chops, chop, we are meeting Lucas at the cafeteria for breakfast", Brooke hurried.

"Fine, give me two minutes and I'll be ready"

* * *

After ten minutes Haley, Brooke and Peyton, who joined them while Haley was changing, were waiting at the cafeteria for Lucas. Haley was telling them her encounter with Nathan.

"…And then we decided not to speak to each other", Haley finished. Brooke and Peyton were both silent.

"So you really let him have it", Peyton finally said with a big smile, "you're probably the first girl besides us who has the nerve to tell him things straight. Way to go Hales"

"I totally agree with you, but I kind a got lost at the beginning so what were you fighting about?" Brooke asked little confused.

"He was trying to just you know get to know me, but he just done it like there was nothing else behind us, I mean he treated Lucas horribly, and he maybe able to forgive and forget, but I'm not, at least not anymore, since he prove me that he hasn't changed a one bit and is still a one big, cheating, lying, self-absurd, selfish, arrogant, girl's using man whore-ass, who could -"

"Who is?" Lucas interrupted them and sat down, but he wasn't alone; also Nathan and some other guy sat down.

"Yeah, I wonder", Nathan muttered under his breath so only Haley would hear. She sent him a death glare, that she soon changed in to fabulous smile and she offered her hand to the unknown guy.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Haley and I guess that you are Peyton's boyfriend Jake?" Haley said politely and the guy who was indeed Jake shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too", Jake said and gave Peyton a wink. Haley looked Peyton who was getting slightly red. Oh boy she got it bad, Haley thought and gave her a small smile.

"So let's order shall we", said Brooke as she opened the menu. Before she got too in to the menu she took a quick peak Haley who was right now having a glaring contest with Nathan. Also Lucas noticed this; Nathan had told him what happened this morning and now he was praying that those two would be able not to fight, because he knew both of them and for what he knew there would be screaming contest before his pancakes were ready.

* * *

"Cereals? I mean seriously cereals, at a cafeteria? Are you like five years old?" Nathan mocked Haley's choice for breakfast.

"Well it's better than you and your 8 pancakes with honey and whipped-cream I guess that you have never heard fattening or over eating", Haley shot back, "ass face"

"Hey!" Lucas and Jake protested; they were also eating pancakes. Haley and Nathan however decided to ingnore them.

"Is that all you got Hales?"

"You should just shut up like we agreed on and do not call me Hales"

"Like you're shutting up… Hales"

"Lord help us", Brooke muttered under her breath and took a sip of her orange juice. Peyton was shaking her head and gave a little laugh. Lucas had tried to talk sense in to Nathan and Haley, but since he noticed it was no good he just started to with Jake.

"Whatever", Haley finished and got up, "I'm gonna use the lady's room"

"Thanks for the info", Nathan said with fake-sweet voice as Haley got up from her seat. Brooke and Peyton watched her leave and Lucas stopped his conversation with Jake. "I'm going to get a refill", Nathan said and as soon as he was far enough Lucas opened his mouth.

"This is going to be one hell of a school year", he said and they all nodded.

**A/N: So the first Naley fight might've been weird, but I hope you got it. And I know that Haley isn't really like that and she isn't usually like that, Nathan just keeps bringing the feisty side of her up front, so your opinion? :**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry that I post just now, but there has been my school stuff and I have been barely home before this weekend, so I didn't have exactly the time to write or post another chapter, but here it is. I hope you like it. And thanks so much for your review, I hope I gett some more. And I gotta say this BETHANY JOY GALEOTTI ROCKS! Feel This is so beautiful song. Well whatever here's the chapter. :**

**Chapter 3.**

"Dude take a shower, you stink"

Those were the words that Nathan woke up for after three weeks of college. His life was getting back the way it use to be; basketball, school, parties, girls, hangovers. Last day was Friday and of course he had gone to yet another party with his friends from the team. Lucas didn't come to that party, because he was having girls plus Lucas and Jake -night in, at Haley and Brooke's dorm. That didn't prevent Nathan for having his usual night getting wasted and having fun with some random chicks. Every girl knew what kind of person Nathan Scott was with girls; he just had his ways with them and then he left them, and still they all practically threw themselves at him, just so they could tell everybody about their "absolutely perfect" night with Nathan Scott. Lucas was usually with him, but he decided to spend some time with girls and Jake. And since Nathan and Haley really didn't come along that plan worked perfect for both of them.

This whole Nathan and Haley's plan not to speak each other did not really work, but now they had found a silent resolve; they were fighting about everything, insulting each other and really trying to get under the other persons skin. After a little while no one tried to stop them anymore, because that was probably the only time when those two agreed about something; the fact that everyone else should stay out of their business. Of course they didn't like yell at each other all the time they just throw in some comments about everything that they could make up. Haley usually made comments about Nathan's behaviour with women, his attitude and his lack of interest in school. Nathan actually complained about exactly opposite things; that Haley was uptight, whose school was her life and everything like that. Sometimes Brooke, Peyton, Jake or Lucas, tried to defend the other people, usually Haley, because Nathan throw in some really nasty comments about Haley's personal life, which were not true, while Haley told him the truth about his way with girls.

Haley had proved yet again that she really was smart, she was now one of the best on her classes and she had also started tutoring again. Unfortunately, since school had just started there weren't actually any students who needed help. The head of the tutoring centre, Michael told Haley that she should wait for two weeks and then there would be lots of tutees, most of them jocks. When Brooke found out about Haley's tutoring background she also found her a nickname; Tutorgirl.

But now back to Nathan who was groaning something that didn't make any sense. Lucas chuckled and watched as his brother surfaced from his bed. As he did so Lucas also noticed the girl that was lying there next to Nathan.

"Dude don't you ever stop?" Lucas laughed as he gave him a nice cup of coffee. Nathan just rolled his eyes and took a sip from his coffee.

"You're the one to talk… at one point you and Brooke were like couple of horny bunnies", Nathan stuttered and hid other hand went up to his hair, I really need a shower. Lucas took a sip from his own cup.

"Yeah… well dude at least I stick with my own girl, unlike someone like you, who is having his fun with girl number 97"

"First of all that was not the point here and second of all stop saying dude, it's giving me headache"

"Are you sure that it's me, because I could swear that the one causing your headache is all the booze you throw down your throat last night or the one who is sleeping next to you", Lucas chuckled and motioned to the figure next to Nathan, that was starting to move. Lucas just stood there and watched as this brunette Barbie looking girl crawled next to Nathan and tired to kiss him.

"Good morning babe", she said and started to caress his hair. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again", he mumbled so neither would hear. Nathan just stood up, before he spoke.

"Yeah, sure what ever just try to get out here as soon as possible I have basketball practise that I need to go, but last night was fun, bye", Nathan said before he went to bathroom. Brunette girl looked a little shocked before she grabbed her clothes and put them on. Lucas went to their little kitchen that was right next to their front door. There he could see when the girl was leaving.

"Don't worry you're not the first one", He said trying to be sympathetic, but the girl looked more like offended when she opened the door and almost pumped in to Haley who was standing on their door step clearly ready to knock.

"Haley come on in", Lucas greeted warmly and little relieved. He pushed the other girl out and pulled Haley in. Haley looked little confused before she started laughing.

"One of your brother's friends?" Haley asked when she could catch her breath.

"Yep", Lucas answered and started to pour Haley some coffee, "Do you still want some chocolate in your coffee?" Ever since they were 14 years old and started to drink coffee, Haley would always take hers with some chocolate on it.

"Don't you know me anymore?" Haley laughed and Lucas put on some chocolate flavour. "Thanks Luke"

"So, what dragged you in here at ten in the morning", Lucas asked and led Haley to their couch.

"Actually I needed to ask you something about out literature class, you the essay we were assigned to do-"

"Isn't it the conference of geeks", Nathan interrupted Haley, who was now glaring at him. Nathan just started to look his shirt while Haley continued her talk with Lucas.

"As I was saying, have you started the essay yet?"

"Have you seen my shirt Luke?" Nathan interrupted again; Lucas just shook his head for answer and then returned his attention to Haley.

"Well actually I just started it but-"

"Hey, would you like to get up so I could look for my shirt?" Nathan asked Lucas and Haley. Lucas got up, but Haley stayed put. She just smiled to Nathan sweetly.

"What?"

"Get up bitch, so I can look for my shirt", Nathan started to get frustrated. He came a little closer and Haley started to hold her breath.

"Has anyone told you today that you kind of stink?" Haley asked and pushed Nathan farter away. Lucas sat back down and sighed. Here we go again.

"Shut up and get up", Nathan said and tried to grab Haley's hand, but she dodged him.

"That wasn't very nice of you", Haley bugged him on purpose and looked under her butt and grabbed two things. She held them up for Nathan to see. "So were you looking this", she motioned to his baby blue shirt, "or these", she throw him a packet of condoms. Nathan's face turned slightly pink, put soon he gathered himself together, and flashed her, his trademark smirk.

"Give me both, I'm gonna need them", Haley gave him a disgusted face and turned her attention back to Lucas, who had slightly amused look on his face. "I guess he went for a girl number 97 then…"

"That's what I told him"

"I heard that"

* * *

"Come on Haley girls night out", Brooke whined, as she tried to convince Haley to come with her and Peyton to spend some quality time. "I mean no boys… you know what that means right?" She asked excited, but Haley looked more like bored and not so happy.

"I now that means that there will be no people who have-" One of Lucas and Nathan's team mates Tim started to explain eagerly.

"Tim do not finish that sentence", Peyton said and covered her ears just in case and Jake who was sitting next to her caressed her hair. The others just laughed while Tim looked confused.

"What? I was just answering the question", Tim sighed and dug deeper in to his chair while others shook their heads. They were at his and Jake's dorm; there were Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Tim, Haley, Brooke and Peyton.

"Haley come on", Brooke tried to use her puppy dog eyes. Haley lifted her gaze up from her essay, which she had been talking with Lucas this morning. She really wanted to go, but her school work was taking all of her time.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but I need to study, make my homework's and-"

"But it's Saturday. Tutor girl you can do all those things tomorrow, and you have done almost all of your homework, you can do the rest tomorrow", Brooke pouted and now also Peyton was looking at her pleadingly. Haley looked between her almost done essay and Brooke and Peyton's faces. She considered her options.

"Ok, fine", Haley agreed. Peyton and Brooke hit their hands together.

"Boy's we are going out", Brooke yelled from the door as they started to drag Haley back to their dorm. The door slammed and boy's looked at each other confused.

"Game of NBA-live?" Jake suggested and other guy's quickly agreed.

* * *

Haley was now officially regretting agreeing to spend some girl time, with Peyton and Brooke. Brooke was probably the first person she had ever seen buy so much things for just herself in one store. And now after three hours of shopping Haley was whining about her legs to Brooke with Peyton. Sure Peyton and Haley enjoyed shopping, but this was torture.

"Brooke, please can we take a break my feet's are killing me?" Haley asked pleadingly while Brooke was storming ahead of her and Peyton, who were both carrying one bag, when Brooke had about six bags in her hands. Brooke wasn't listening.

"Ooh… look at that there is a sale on Victoria's Secret store", Brooke yelled excitedly, not bothering to look did Haley and Peyton followed her. They looked at each other quickly.

"Music store?"

"You just read my mind"

"Come on that was foul"

"Was not"

"Is it my turn already?"

"NO"

Lucas and Nathan were now playing NBA-live and were having one of them usual basketball arguments. Nathan was winning like usual, but Lucas was starting play more like physical game on screen and on top of that he also distracted Nathan by kicking him every once in a while. Jake and Tim were trying to occupy themselves while the Scott brothers were picking on each other.

"Stop hitting me"

"Stop winning me"

"Loser"

"Jerk"

"You know, they start to sound more like Haley and Nathan than Lucas and Nathan", Jake said to Tim, who was now reading a magazine next to him.

"No we don't", Lucas and Nathan said at the same time. Jake just shook his head and went to get one of his school books. He might as well read some of him homework's while these two were fighting like two high school girls over some guy.

"Oh my god I love that CD", Peyton said when she saw that Haley was holding one of her favourite CDs Fall Out Boy's "From Under The Cork Tree". Haley lifted her gaze.

"You got this one?"

"Yeah"

"Well then I won't buy it", she laughed. Peyton was really glad that she now had friend who also really loved music, of course Jake also loved music, but now she also had a female friend with who she could talk about some of her favourite singers and bands.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Peyton asked as she went through the NOFX –albums. Haley was flipping through the Dashboard Confessional –albums.

"I listen almost everything but what I really love is Sheryl Crow, Sarah McLachlan, The Wreckers, Yellowcard, The Beatles, Martina McBride, like everything expect rap and hip hop, I just I really don't just get when everyone is going crazy over some 50 Cent or Jay-Z, I just… It's not my thing. I really love something with very beautiful melody, I love acoustic performances and… ooh I really like to listen lyrics, so maybe that's why I don't really like 50 Cent, when he only talks about getting laid and something really dirty, so it's not my thing"

Peyton looked at Haley. Finally someone who had opinions about music, and not just something like: "yeah this is good" or "this is crap".

"So what kind of music do you listen?" Haley asked and went to the other side of Peyton where she could see better all the flyers that were on the wall.

"Just everything you know I have my seasons when I listen rock, punk, metal, country, alternative… Ooh I'll never get tired of listening Foo Fighters that I can promise to you, and also I like the Wreckers, Yellowcard, Elvis Costello, NOFX, Ramones, Keane, Modest Mouse all that kind and so much more… and I can't forgot all those older bands like Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith, the Beatles and all that kind of stuff, but of course I like all the new kind of stuff too, it's just that there are so many band's and singer's worth listening so when you try to remember all of those -"

"You just can't", Haley finished her sentence. "I know every time when some people ask me about my favourite bands I just can't give you a few, but can't remember all of those either."

"Exactly", Peyton finished and started to look also at the flyers. There were few band –information papers, some were selling old CDs or instruments and there were also flyers for Open Mic –nights and some talent show's. Peyton saw that Haley was looking some of those flyers little longingly. "Haley are you-"

"There is an Open Mic –night at one of the café's on this street tonight", some guy who had apparently been looking at them, or Haley more likely. That guy looked like he was maybe 20 or 21, he had brown hair and the greenest eyes, Haley had ever seen, he wasn't like man model or anything, but he was definitely worth looking. "Do you sing?" He asked as he started to put there jet another flyer.

"No, I was just looking", Haley denied immediately and she could feel Peyton's eyes on her back.

"Well you should definitely check it out. I'm sorry but I over heard your conversation and I just thought that you might like it", he said and gave the girl's a small smile.

"That's what they all say", Haley joked a little bit. "I'm Haley and this is Peyton" they all shook hands.

"Nice to meet you I'm Johnny", the guy said. "Well anyway, I need to get back to work. I'll be seeing you"

"Bye", Haley said and waved her hand. Peyton was smirking when she turned to look at Haley and was just opening her mouth when Brooke finally found them.

"Of course I find you guys at the first lame-ass music store… P. Sawyer, why are you smirking?"

**A/N: So here it was, I know there wasn't much Naley, but I really wanted to get her little closer with Peyton and all so. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yey! Here I'm again with new chapter. I'm sorry it took again another week for me to post it, but the main point is that it's here now. It would be cool if read this because it's kind of important. I'm not gonna post another chapter for two weeks, 'cause I'm first going to this camp and then I'm heading to Milan, Italy. But when I got back home Wish You Were is getting back on track. I would love t have reviews while I'm away, those things motivate me to write more : Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4

Haley, Brooke and Peyton were now enjoying their girls night/day out and were no getting ready for some party that friend of Brooke's cousin's friend was hosting. This getting ready was no in beauty phase, which meant that they were all dressed in bathrobes and had face masks and cucumbers on their eyes. Actually Haley and Peyton were reading magazines and eating their cucumbers, when Brooke was babbling to them about cucumbers freshening and healing impact. Unfortunately for her Haley and Peyton were also listening music on their ipod's so they had absolutely no idea what Brooke was talking about or that she was talking at all.

"And that's why Amy Winehouse should use cucumbers on her eyes at least twice a day", Brooke stopped her babbling and when she got no response she lifted the other cucumber slice she had on her eyes and noticed that the other girls weren't even listening what she was talking about and even worse they didn't have their cucumber slice's on. "Hey you guys?" No response. "Fine you asked for this", Brooke picked both of the slices away from her eyes and threw them; one on Haley and the other on Peyton. The cold vegetable waked both girls' away from their own worlds.

"What Brooke?" Haley asked, turned off her ipod and put her magazine down. Peyton did the same.

"You two are the worst getting beautiful –friends, didn't I tell you that this is a group thing? Not some Peyton's 'Hi I'm Peyton I listen to my music and Brood'-thing or some Haley's 'Hi there! I'm Haley and I really need to make my homework and listen some weirdo music and read the newest copy of…'" Brooke checked the name of the magazine,"Billboard Magazine. I mean this isn't a solo thing or Double thing, it's a group thing; meaning is more than two, you got it? Not one or two, at least three people" Haley looked a little scared when she carefully let her self look at Brooke and then Peyton.

"Has she always been like this?"

"Pretty much"

"Great", Haley muttered under her breath and then she looked at Peyton and then again at Brooke.

"We're sorry", the said at the same time. Brooke glared at them for a while.

"Lucky for you, I'm feeling forgiving today so let's just get back to the business and shave our legs"

Haley chuckled when she went to bathroom to wash away her orange face mask, Peyton was close behind her. Haley turned to look at her, took a bite from her cucumber and opened her mouth. Peyton had a hunch what her question would be.

"Don't worry that's normal too", Peyton mumbled to her when Brooke came to bathroom.

"So Tutorgirl… tell me about that boy you saw in the music store"

"Brooke we talked like two seconds", Haley reminded her little awkwardly. She really didn't want to talk about Johnny with Brooke the matchmaker. When she learned that Haley was single she had all these idea's that she should pair Haley with one of the guy's on the team, lucky for Haley Lucas wasn't rooting for Brooke on this one; he really didn't like the fact that Haley would be dating one of his team mates, mainly because he thought that most of the were jerk.

"So you move fast, what did you talk about?" Brooke asked anxious and started to dry her hair that she had washed. Peyton was now drying hers also and listened the conversation. "If you don't then Peyton will" Brooke said and looked at Peyton with her play-along-look.

"There's really nothing to tell; he just told me about this Open Mic Night-"

"We are so there", Brooke squealed excitedly. Peyton just rolled her eyes. What happened to Girl's night out?

"I don't even know where it is", Haley tried to change Brooke's mind. That was actually the truth; Johnny had only said that the café was on the street where that music store was, but Brooke didn't need to know that right?

"Didn't that Johnny said something about the same street?" Peyton asked and Haley gave her a warning glare. Or maybe she did.

"We are so going there", Brooke started to jump up and down even more excitedly. Haley looked Peyton pleadingly and she decided to fix what she had done.

"Okay Brooke what if we go to that club, first hang there few hours and then go to that café to see Johnny?" Peyton suggested and watched both girls' expressions. Haley thought about it then she realized that Johnny never said that he would be at the café. It wasn't that Haley didn't want to see him; she just didn't want Brooke to be there when she did, because she would drive her and Johnny nuts.

"Fine by me", Brooke said immediately and then looked at Haley.

"Fine"

"So I heard about this party"

"What's new?"

"Shut up man… as I was saying; there's this party tonight, where I was invited and I thought that we should check it out", Nathan said as he was trying to pick what kind of pizza he was going to order. "I'll take the Canadian Beacon" Lucas took the menu from him and decided.

"Yeah I'll take the same, Jake you got it?"

"Yep"

"I don't know if we should go I'm not that into partying right now", Lucas tried to excuse himself.

"Come on it's been like two weeks since you were with me at some party", Nathan was convincing his brother. That was true Lucas had really spent more time with Brooke and Haley and that's how he skipped all those parties. Brooke would like to go every party she knew, but Lucas and Haley were more like staying at home popping movie eating popcorn and M&M's than partying all night long.

"Fine, but if it sucks I'm gonna go and you're coming with me", Lucas suggested and looked at Nathan waiting for an answer.

"Deal, but we have to get at least two beers"

"Deal… Jake did you order the pizzas?" Lucas asked and Nathan went to bathroom. Jake went to their little kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator as he nodded.

"Yep, two Canadian Beacon's right?"

"You got it; did you hear about the club that Nathan's dragging me?"

"Of course I heard, I can use both of my ears at the same time", Jake joked a little and Lucas just rolled his eyes.

"Well I was thinking if you would come with us, because I can't handle my drunken brother alone" Jake chuckled. That was true, when Nathan got drunk, like really really drunk; he would sing some random show tunes, not remember any names, not even his own or stand strait. That's when Lucas usually called help, which meant Jake, Tim or some other guys from the team. Once he had called Brooke for help, but now he was too afraid to call, because the only time Brooke was helping him to drag drunken Nathan away from some random party Nathan decided to throw up on Brooke's brand new Manolo Blahnik's.

"Yeah sure man, any excuse to party"

"Right…"

Girls were now at the party. The music was playing loud and they were dancing with some guys. Brooke wasted no time when they first got there; she didn't care about Haley's whines about her skirt, which according to her was way too short, because it reached halfway her tight and her heels, which were killing her feet's or Peyton's whine about the music. No, Brooke dragged them straight to the dance floor and because of Brooke's clothes it took no time to have at least ten guys around to dance with them.

"Brooke?" Haley was yelling through the music, but Brooke was so focused on her dance moves that she didn't pay any attention. "Brooke?" Peyton and Haley yelled to together. Now Brooke went closer to them.

"What?" Brooke asked and wiped a little sweat off of her forehead. "You having fun?"

"Yeah, but I really need to take a break and go drink something", Haley explained and Peyton nodded next to her, she was little tired too, but Brooke was party animal and she was just getting started.

"Already? Ok, I'll come after a little while", Brooke said and turned again to face the guy's with who she was dancing.

Peyton and Haley walked through the mass of people and found available seats on the counter. Peyton sat and Haley followed her. Haley took her shoes off of her and started to massage her feet's.

"Why do these always look so much more comfortable on stores, but feel like torture when you put them on?" Haley asked and came back up.

"Come on give me your legs", Peyton said and motioned her lap. Haley looked little confused, but lifted her feet's on Peyton's lap. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere, what are you planning?" Haley questioned and Peyton started to massage her feet's.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, where did you learn this feet massage thing?"

"Let's just say that Brooke's a bitch when her feet's are killing her", Peyton laughed.

"Oh god what-" Haley never got to finish her sentence, 'cause three guy's decided to interrupt them.

"Ooh a lesbian moment", or actually you could say that one guy; Damien West, from their school, he was one of the most arrogant persons in the world. He played basketball with Nathan and Lucas, but they never really got along and now they hated each other. Damien had tried to hit on Brooke and Peyton on freshman year and now Haley, but the very first time she saw him she didn't really like the way he talked to everybody like they were somehow beneath him. "This is kind of a turn on" Damien continued and his friends laughed. Peyton and Haley just rolled their eyes and decided to ignore them.

"I mean you must be lesbians, 'cause you refused to have your Damien-time", he continued and Peyton decided to open your mouth.

"Why don't you go screw yourself", She throw at him and winked the bartender to come over. "Two whiskeys", she ordered and showed their fake IDs.

"Yeah you won't probably get it any other way", Haley opened her mouth too and faked a smile. What an ass.

"Girl's you should really think what you say"

"And you should really think about stepping three feet back", another voice broke their argument. Behind Damien and his friends were Lucas, Nathan and Jake. Lucas's face was getting even angrier when Damien turned to look at him and smirked.

"Well, well isn't it the famous Scott brothers with their little friend", Damien said and stretched his hands. Lucas had gone really mad when they were freshman and Damien tried to hit on Brooke and now that he was hitting on his best friend too he was getting a little bit angrier.

"Just leave them alone", Nathan spoke up. "They obviously don't want or need you here so just walk away" Damien glared at them with his friend's for awhile before he grumbled something under his breath and walked away.

"You ok?" Jake asked and sat next to Peyton and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"We're fine", Peyton replied and took a sip from her whiskey and Haley followed her lead. "It's just that Haley's feet's are killing her and I hate this music" Jake laughed and kissed her forehead before ordering himself a beer.

"Ooh… poor princess", Nathan mumbled under his breath faking pity for only Haley to hear and she glared at him.

"What is this just another drunken night for you with few little skanks?" Haley shot back.

"Why? Are you jealous", Nathan smirked and Haley laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Please, why would I be jealous to someone who wants to be one drunken mistake in your sheets?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me?"

"Or what if you just shut the hell up and stop annoying me", Haley said and that's when they both realized how loud they were talking; half the people around them were looking at them. "What?"

"Ok, before you guy's start I have a few questions", Lucas broke the silence around them. Nathan and Haley spoke at the same time.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"First of all what are your feet's doing on Peyton's lap?"

"My feet's were killing me for dancing too much and she was giving me a massage"

"Autch, ok… what are you wearing?"

"Looks clothes to me", Nathan threw in and Lucas held his other hand motioning him to shut up.

"Brooke's clothes"

"Don't you think they're kind of revealing?"

"Next question?"

"Ok, speaking of her… where is Brooke?"

"Dancing with some guys?"

"Ok… what about- WHAT? Where?"

"Relax, they aren't touching her… jeez Luke"

"Oh… cool, I'm totally cool with this"

"Next question?"

"When did you start drinking?"

"When I was borned"

"Not a good time to joke Hales"

"Fine, dude relax… I don't like drink, but few shots here and there, nothing big"

"Should've guessed", Nathan mumbled again, but this time also the others heard it.

"What's that suppose to mean", Haley asked and took a sip from her whiskey. She knew what he meant, but she just wanted Lucas and Peyton to flip out on him since they were the ones who actually got him to listen.

"You never do anything extreme, just read alone in your boredom and drink milk on your free time… is that a life?"

Haley looked little hurt for what he said; she was tired of people always telling her that she never did anything extreme enough. She was comfortable with whom she was and the way she was now, and it started to get on her nerve when people whined her about not partying like there's nothing else to do in life. It was a food thing that she was already used to Nathan picking her about it.

"It's better than yours anyway", Haley said coldly, put her shoes on and walked away.

A/N: Little shorter I know but what do you think? I know that you wonder where Johnny is, but the answers are on the next chapter.


End file.
